Divergent Paths
by madrac
Summary: The Locust Horde has won and a new Leader is commanding them. With the threat of the Lambent growing ever more pressing, the new Leader sets his sights on finding a way off Sera. What will become of them when they find a Mass Relay at the edge of their System and they know about what it represents? The Reapers are in for a rude awakening. For the Horde will not fall easily.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything from Mass Effect or Gears of War, only my OCs. This is my first fanfic. I accept any and all criticism as it will help me improve my writing.**

 **I am not the most accurate with numbers unless I can put it into an equation and work out the specifics - since I'm a technical person - and if anyone has any ideas for what I can use for references and what shields can withstand then it would be greatly appreciated. If not then I will figure something out. Or just wing it. Yeah winging it can be both good and bad so maybe maybe not. But enough of my blabbering. On to the story!**

* * *

Chapter 1

 **Official History of Sera**

 **B.E. (Before Emergence)**

 **A.E. (After Emergence)**

 **Early Seran History**

 **~5000 B.E.** The nation of Pelles develops a voting system that utilized pottery shards around this time.

 **~980 B.E.** The nation of Gorasnaya begins its rise to power around this time.

 **~980 B.E. - 480 B.E.** The silver era is ongoing. The Kashkur Empire prospers while the Gorasnaya continues to expand.

The fortress of Anvil Gate is built by the Kashkur Empire to guard the Avengad Pass and defend the empire's southern regions from invaders seeking to plunder its cities and silver mines. The city of Anvegad is later built around Anvil Gate.

 **~480 B.E.** Gorasnaya becomes z formidable empire. At its greatest extent, it encompasses over four hundred million people. Over the following centuries, Gorasnaya gradually declines, and is reduced to twenty million people by the start of the Pendulum Wars.

 **~130 B.E.** The Archipelago War is fought.

 **~117 B.E.** The last recorded attempt by an army to fight through Acengad Pass occurs.

 **~117 B.E. - 80 B.E.** The Era of Silence begins. Humanity abandons warfare and Sera enters a golden age.

Imulsion is discovered by an oil-exploitation drill. The Lightmass Process is perfected by Dr. Helen Cooper, allowing Imulsion to be converted into pure energy. The Gold Rush, a global economic boom fueled by the exploitation of Imulsion, occurs.

The Era of Silence ends. The Imulsion industry becomes destabilized by rampant speculation and demand for the substance rapidly outstrips production, resulting in a massive economic collapse.

 **Pendulum Wars**

 **80 B.E.** A long-running global conflict begins to sweep the world of Sera as the Coalition of Ordered Governments (COG) and the Union of Independent Republics (UIR) fight over Imulsion energy resources. The Pendulum Wars begin.

 **47 B.E.** Bernadette Mataki is born.

 **21 B.E.** Marcus Fenix and Carlos Santiago are born.

 **19 B.E.** Dominic Santiago is born.

 **17 B.E.** The King Raven is introduced to the COG army.

Resignation of Vasgari president Ilim. Vasgar is occupied by Union of Independent Republics "peacekeepers" on the order of Chairman Daniel Vari.

The Invasion of Kashkur begins. The siege of Anvil Gate occurs in southern Kashkur. The Battle of Shavad occurs in western Kashkur. The Battle of Ragami occurs in western Kashkur.

Major Adam Fenix retires from the army and becomes deputy director of weapons research at the Defense Research Agency.

Two months after the siege of Anvil Gate ends, Captain Victor Hoffman leads the Raid on Gralia in the Republic of Lauczi.

 **9 B.E.** Elain Fenix does in the Hollow; Adam Fenix tells most people, including his son, that she simply went missing.

 **5 B.E.** A strange Human appears in the outer parts of the Hollows and is found by the Locust Horde. He possessed knowledge of the Horde, Humanity on the surface, and Queen Myrrah herself that no Human should have had the knowledge of. He knew how things would end and wanted to help the Horde survive while Humanity perished. The Human was taken to the Queen directly. After talking to her he was sentenced to receive regular, small doses of Imulsion so as to turn him into something like a Locust.

 **4 A.E.** Once all was said and done, the Human was turned into a seven foot tall Kantus; almost. The only thing that stayed the same was his hazel eyes, but the sclera was turned gold. He could see perfectly in the dark while sudden brightness blinded him momentarily like the rest of the Locust. His skin was pale like his original skin but it gained a leathery quality to it. He wore the same armor and robes that the rest of the Kantus wore. After telling the Queen about how her plans would fail and the Locust would be eradicated from the face of Sera, he proceeded to tell her about key players and how to go about erasing them from the equation.

Marcus Fenix joins the army, against his father's wishes, with Carlos Santiago.

Several Raids on the Acastu Imulsion Fields take place.

The Battle of Irohma Island takes place.

 **3 B.E.** The Sarfuth-Maranday Border Incident takes place.

Development of the Hammer of Dawn at Aspho Point is discovered by the COG.

Planning to capture the technology begins.

 **2 B.E.** 15th Day of Brume: The Battle of Aspho Fields takes place. Carlos Santiago, Helena Stroud, and Dan Kennen are killed.

 **0 A.E.** Work on the Hammer of Dawn is completed by the COG.

COG forces engaged UIR troops in the Independent Republic of Furlin.

Skirmish in Ghato City.

Skirmish on Furlin cliffside.

UIR Third Fleet attack COG forces in Bonbourg, the Hammer of Dawn is used for the first time.

Premier Yori Deschenko of the UIR entered peace talks with Chairman Tomas Dalyell of the COG.  
Six weeks before Emergence Day, the Pendulum Wars end, with the Coalition of Ordered Governments victorious. The Republic of Gorasnaya refused to surrendered to the COG and continued a guerrilla war against the COG.

 **Locust-Human War**

 **Emergence Day**

The Locust Horde emerge and slaughter most of the human race, only six weeks after the end of the Pendulum Wars. The Locust-Human War begins.

Within the first year of Emergence Day, all Human leaders are killed and Humanity as a whole on Sera is fractured.

 **7 A.E.** All Humans are eradicated from the face of Sera. With them gone, The Locust Horde occupies the surface. All equipment that can be taken to the surface of Sera is, while the Human-turned-Locust goes to nuclear reactors to try and get them running again.

 **12 A.E.** The nuclear reactors activate again. Knowing that they had to escape the Lambent, the Kantus that would later be named King of the Locust Horde created blueprints for ships that could be used to get off Sera and find a planet in the Seran System that didn't have any Imulsion on the planet.

 **68 A.E.** Queen Myrrah dies and a new Leader of the Locust Horde is named.

The first ship created was a small shuttle that had a pilot and a co-pilot, and it could fit seven passengers. When sent up into orbit and then brought back down, there was minor hull damage but otherwise it could be it could go again. A few modifications were made to the armor and how the dropship looked and it was ready for another test. This time the dropship made it into space and back to the planet with no problems whatsoever. More shuttles were being made with the same design so they could get somewhere if they ever needed to make a quick escape.

 **72 A.E.** Another, larger ship was created but in order for it to be able to go FTL a solution needed to be found.

 **Age of Ascension and Expansion**

 **287 A.E.** After over two centuries of searching, the secrets of the Warp Drive were discovered. The Drive could transport a ship to any location that was chosen before a spinning clockwise hole opened up in front of the ship and pulled the ship in. Dozens of ships were created with this FTL Drive as their source of travelling great distances while they used nuclear fuel for their primary fuel source until something better was found.

 **957 A.E.** Thousands of new ships are being created consisting of destroyers, carriers, colony ships, light and heavy weights of frigates and cruisers, dreadnoughts, planet destroyers, planet siegers, and fighters.

 **959 A.E.** The Seran System is completely mapped and a strange artifact is found at the edge of the system. The silver artifact had two fifteen kilometer arms on the top and bottom that were connected in the back, some antennas sticking out of the top, and had a pair of gyroscopic rings at the back that were five kilometers across. Unfortunately, now the Locust Horde was at a crossroads. Most of the planets in the Seran System were inhabited by Imulsion, and the planets that weren't were uninhabitable outright. The artifact at the edge of the system, a Mass Relay was what the King called it, was created by a race of machines called Reapers. They came every fifty thousand years to harvest any species that had obtained spaceflight.

Unable to populate any planet, they did the only thing they could do: they activated the construct and sent a ship through. It took a few weeks to return, but once it did the destroyer sent the coordinates of the new system to every ship. They activated their Teleportation Drives and teleported into the system which they named Archon.

 **983 A.S.** A.E. is changed to A.S., symbolizing leaving Sera behind permanently. Two planets are inhabited in the Archon System and two dormant Relays are activated with destroyers going through to scout them out. A fleet is stationed at each Mass Relay to make sure nothing hostile gets to the planets.

 **1976 A.S.** Eight more systems are obtained before they encounter something that the Locust Horde had been awaiting for ever since they discovered their first Mass Relay. They just hoped that they weren't hostile.

* * *

 **Okay so not as long as I wanted but the next chapter will be more interesting. I just had to lay down the groundwork for everything here.**

 **Now I have a question for you all. Who should I have the Locust Horde meet first?**

 **Asari**

 **Turians**

 **Salarians**

 **Batarians**

 **Humans**

 **Quarians**

 **Geth**

 **Volus**

 **New Race**

 **I know that I didn't get into the specifics of the ships like their size, how many weapons are on them and where they're at, consumables and the like but I would also ask of you readers if you could help me out with this. I don't like making ships that wouldn't work. So if you could please help me out with that then it will be greatly appreciated.**

 **Please Read and Review!**

 **Until next time. This has been Madrac. Signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello this is Madrac and I am back with the second chapter to Divergent Paths!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Sirnerdlord: That would be a good idea.**

 **ILikedabubbles: It would be interesting to say the least.**

 **Guest Q: I have figured out what I could do with the Berserkers but you will have to wait and see. The Leader of the Locust Horde knows a lot about what they will be facing so he knows about the Systems Alliance and the rest of them. I just thought that I would add some of the supposed "lesser races" into the mix.**

 **Guest: I am well aware of that fact, yes. But that is their story and how they run things. Plus they could have increased the speed of their weapons, making them able to be deflected by their shields.**

 **nobodyimportant: Thank you.**

 **These are the results:**

 **Asari (**

 **Turians (3**

 **Salarians (**

 **Batarians (2**

 **Humans (3**

 **Krogans (2**

 **Quarians (1**

 **Geth (2**

 **Volus (**

 **New Race (1**

* * *

 _Veraxis System_

 _1976 A.S. (After Sera)_

 _Nemacyst_

Admiral Thrain stood on the bridge of the _Defender of the Trinity_ and watched as a small five hundred forty-six meter long destroyer drifted slowly through space to the newest Relay which they named the Veraxis Relay. His fleet flew a couple thousand kilometers behind the small ship and awaited with shields raised and weapons on standby in case they encountered anything hostile.

Admiral Thrain was a Kantus that stood at a height of 7'9" and he was a tactical genius. Under his brown and gold cloak was black armor that was made from the armor on Corpser legs. All Kantus and Theron's wore the brown and gold cloak, signifying that they reported directly to the King. All Locust wore the Corpser leg armor under their original leather armor in order to keep them better protected. The Armored Kantus' spiked armor had gold trim on it and were the personal bodyguards of the King and his Generals.

One of the Drone communications officers, named Balak, suddenly called to him and said in a deep, growling voice, "sir. _Through the Storm_ is asking for confirmation to go through the Relay."

Thrain nodded and said in the scratchy voice that all Kantus had, "granted. Tell them that we will be following after them if they don't report back after twelve hours."

"Understood Admiral."

After a few moments of relaying the information back, the line was cut and the fleet awaited for them to report back. The Seventh Expedition and Response Fleet consisted of a carrier, fifty-seven destroyers, forty-two light frigates, thirty-five heavy frigates, twenty frigates, thirty cruisers, twenty-seven light cruisers, twenty-two heavy cruisers, and a dreadnought.

About two hours later, _Through the Storm_ arrived through the use of FTL and immediately contacted the _Defender of the Trinity_. A holoscreen appeared in front of the bridge window, blocking the top half of it and showing a Grenadier that wore gray armor covering the top portion of his body with chinks and scratches in it but otherwise in great condition. He had black eyes and pale, rock-like looking skin.

"Admiral Thrain, we have found something of interest in the next system. It seems to be inhabited by another species." The Grenadier stated.

"Did you see any ships, Captain?" Admiral Thrain asked.

"yes captain," the Drone stated. "I don't believe that we were detected but I could be wrong."

"Do we know by what species?"

The Drone shook his head. "I couldn't identify their ships clearly."

Thrain nodded and said "then I will contact the King and inquire of him what course of action he would prefer to take. What is your name, Captain?"

"I am Captain Kalrok of Aethura, Admiral." He placed an armored fist to the middle of his chest and bowed as he said this.

He returned the gesture. "And I am Admiral Thrain of New Sera. I may call on you and your crew to be present for what I will be revealing to the King. Seeing as you were the ones to discover it."

"As the King lives, my crew and I will follow his orders." Captain Kalrok said respectfully.

"As will we." Then the communication was cut and Admiral Thrain sent a transmission to the King requesting his immediate attention. A few minutes later, the transmission was answered.

A holoscreen appeared showing a seven foot tall Kantus that was covered in a fine gold and brown cape. Their face was left exposed showing pale, leathery skin, a narrow face, hazel eyes with gold in place of the sclera, and black hair that was swept back and under the cloak. Behind him was a vibrant green forest with multiple Berserkers, a few Drones, and some other creature that seemed to be a cross between the two of them.

"What do you have to report, Admiral?"

"We have found a system that is currently housing ships. They are not ours." Admiral Thrain said.

"Do we know what it is they look like?" The King asked.

"We won't know the answer to that question until we get there. Captain Kalrok of Aethura said that he couldn't get a clear picture."

"Alright. I will be en route to your location shortly. You know what to do should certain scenarios arise" The King stated.

"Yes my King. As you wish." The Admiral nodded and saluted.

The King saluted in kind before the communication was ended and Admiral Thrain was left to prepare. About half an hour later, a circulating hole in space appeared and out came a large, blocky ship with red letters on the hull that read _Pride of the Horde_. The ship was the personal flagship of the Locust Horde's leader and boasted an impressive amount of firepower and armor; even for a dreadnought. For the Locust Horde anyway. The same couldn't be said about the beings on the receiving end though.

As soon as the _Pride of the Horde_ arrived they contacted the _Defender of the Trinity_. The King appeared on the holoscreen and he said "have your fleet follow me through the relay. Be ready for anything. We don't know what we are dealing with yet."

"Understood, Sir." The Admiral replied.

The line was cut once again and the _Defender of the Trinity_ was the first to move through the Relay with the rest of the fleet following in behind it. The King's flagship entered last.

On the other side of the Relay was a planet that looked to be completely covered by rock and ice. Deciding to wait to send a probe down, the Seventh Expedition and Response fleet, along with the destroyer _Through the Storm_ and flagship _Pride of the Horde_ , went about scouring the rest of the system for anything of interest. Eventually they came upon the fifth planet of the system. Surprisingly it was surrounded by about a dozen vessels which looked to be a collection of reused ships that would break apart if something slight hit their hulls. The King frowned before he said "contact the _Defender of the Trinity_."

"Yes my King." A Drone communications officer said.

A few moments later the top half of the viewport was taken up and Admiral Thrain asked "what is it my King?"

"I am going to be contacting the largest vessel that they have. Make sure that your weapons are ready but do not aim at them. I don't want them to see us as hostile."

"As you wish, my King." Admiral Thrain stated before saluting and cutting the communication.

"See if you can hail one of the ships. I would like to see what species we are dealing with." The King said.

"Contacting now." One of the Drones said.

 **Rise to Become Anew**

 _Hades Gamma_

 _Antaeus_

 _Above Trebin_

 _2158 CE (Council Era)_

It had just been a normal day for the Quarian Fleet. They had been scouring the Antaeus System for anything that could be of use until a fleet of two hundred thirty-five ships were detected by their sensors. And the designs weren't recognized by any of their systems. Meaning that First Contact was in order. The bridge of the _Jeerak_ was in a frenzy trying to figure out what the other fleet was doing. The Captain, Gon'Zaram vas Jeerak, had just gotten on the bridge when he saw the large fleet outside the viewport of the _Jeerak_. Immediately when he saw it he yelled out, "give me a sitrep! What are those ships doing and who do they belong to?"

A female Quarian officer with a blue polarized vizor explained "at the moment the ships are just sitting there, Captain! Their weapons are primed but they aren't aiming at us! Neither are they aiming at any of the other ships!"

Another Quarian, male with a green polarized vizor, typed on his console furiously before he turned to Captain Gon'Zaram. "These ships aren't in any known database and I can't find any traces of Element Zero either!"

"What?" Captain 'Zaram asked. "Are you certain?"

The Quarian nodded before he stated "I checked, double checked, triple checked, and even quadruple checked, Sir. They was no trace of Eezo on their ships. What's more is their size. Their main ship, at least I believe it is since it's the largest that they have and is literally _bristling_ with firepower, is five kilometers long! From there they range from a little over seven hundred meters long to four kilometers! And the power output that I am receiving from a lot of them are off the charts! It's like nothing I've ever seen before!"

That silenced everyone on the bridge into total silence. "A five kilometer dreadnought?" The Captain muttered. "How is something like that even conceivable? And all without the aid of Element Zero? Keelah. If they wanted to they could-"

Before he could go any further, the Quarian with the blue polarized visor said "Sir we're being hailed. It's...It's coming from the five kilometer long ship. What do you want us to do?"

Everyone looked at Gon'Zaram and he said in a voice that he hoped sounded steady, "answer it. Let's see what they want." _'I hope they're friendly.'_ He thought.

A being appeared on the vidscreen and everyone was shocked at what they saw. The being had pale leathery skin, a narrow head and face, sharp pointed teeth, hazel eyes that had gold where there was supposed to be white, and was surrounded in something gold and brown that seemed to come straight out of some old Human vids pertaining to when there used to be kings and queens ruling.

The being seemed to looked at everyone on the bridge before he looked directly at Gon'Zaram and asked in a scratchy but powerful voice, "can you understand me?"

The Captain nodded his head slowly and asked, astonished, "you speak English? I thought that Humans were the only ones that spoke that language?"

The alien cocked his head to the side before he said "I can't understand you. But if the way that you spoke is any indication then I would say that you can understand me. If you would be so kind as to send over some information so that we could create a working translator between our peoples then it would be greatly appreciated. I do not want to get into a war with someone that we have just met over something as petty as miscommunication when it can be avoided." Then the communication was ended and the Quarians were left in stunned shock.

The Captain, getting over his initial shock, looked over at the Quarian in the green visor before saying "send them the First Contact package and a translator package. I happen to agree with this person."

The Quarian replied "I am sending...now. They should be receiving it sometime soon, Captain."

"Now we wait for when they get everything sorted through. Ensign," the Captain looked at the Quarian with the green polarized visor again. "Contact the rest of the Migrant Fleet. They need to be informed about what is transpiring here."

"Do you want me to inform the Council as well?" The Ensign asked.

"No. They don't need to know about this as of yet."

"Yes, Sir."

 **Rise to Become Anew**

 _Aboard_ LH Pride of the Horde

"What have they sent us?" The King asked.

A Drone replied "it seems to be a First Contact package. Everything about their homeworld, their species; they also sent a translator package to us so we would be able to communicate with them like you asked."

"Good. Send it to everyone's omni-tool, including mine. I want everyone to be kept up to date on what is happening." He said.

A moment later, every Locust, no matter if they were on a ship, on a planet, in or outside of Locust Horde space, received a First Contact package and a translator package. "Everyone should look over the content of the package that we all just received to make sure that none of you accidentally offends them in some way. Also," the King turned to the Drone at one of the communications consoles and continued. "Send the Quarians over our First Contact package. I want them to also know about us as well. The only things that I don't want them to know is our technology, where our home system is, and how numerous our navy is. The only way any species would have access would be to be our allies and we know for certain that they won't send it over to the Council. Also, make sure no one knows that we know about them in the slightest. We don't need them to fear or be wary of us more than needs be."

Every Locust on the ship stood, saluted, and called out, "as long as you live, we shall follow." The King saluted his people in turn before he set about creating a translator for him and his people.

"Be prepared for more Quarian ships to come through the Relay. I don't want anyone in this fleet to think that we are under attack unless we are fired upon." The King ordered before becoming silent and staring out at the Quarian ships in orbit above the planet.

* * *

 **And there is chapter two of Divergent Paths! If anyone still has questions about anything in particular, besides wondering when the Locust Horde Leader will be named, then ask away. I am still in the process of creating ships but I am now working on their weapons more than anything. I will be posting them when I have them completed.**

 **This has been madrac. Signing off.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the new chapter of Divergent Paths.**

 **I don't own Gears of War or Mass Effect.**

 _Hades Gamma_

 _Arriving in Antaeus System_

 _2158 CE_

 _Migrant Fleet_

 _Aboard the Rayya_

 _Two weeks later after receiving transmission from the_ Jeerak

"We'll be exiting the Relay in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… And we are cle - Keelah…" A Quarian by the name of Vaelo'Ceeras vas Rayya said in a quiet voice.

All activity on the _Rayya_ ceased and the Quarians could only look on in shock and awe at the scene in front of them. A massive fleet of ships were spread out around the Quarian Fleet that had been sent to this system to gather as many raw resources as they could before returning to the main fleet. It may not have been as large as the whole of the Migrant Fleet, but it was still an impressive and imposing fleet to be sure even though only a small portion of it seemed to be over a kilometer long. It also seemed as if the amount of ships had been increased since the last time that the fleet had been contacted.

Instead of only two hundred thirty-five ships in the system, sensors showed that there was at least twice as many ships as there originally was. Every Quarian in the Migrant Fleet, minus the ones that were already in the system, were shocked to see that many ships in one system. Not even the Turians had needed that many for First Contact before. Not even for the Humans. Though that was a misunderstanding, no other species had been able - nor needed - to gather this many ships just for one circumstance such as a First Contact; except for maybe the Rachni but in one system it was rediculous. And even though one might need this amount of ships in order to defend their species, it was almost inconceivable that this many warships could be used just for a scenario such as this. Unless they were like the Quarians but they didn't know if they were or not. The question would only be answered by this new species.

Admiral Rael'Zorah vas Rayya whispered in a shaky voice, "how could they spare this many ships? Don't they have planets to protect?" He shook his head to clear his mind before he ordered "someone tell me what they're doing. Where are their weapons pointing, what is their exact fleet size, weapon emplacements, everything you can get me. I don't want to be unprepared for anything they might throw at us."

A female Quarian that had a dark purple visor said "We're being contacted by the _Jeerak_ , Admiral."

Quickly he replied "bring it up."

On the holoscreen, Captain 'Zaram appeared and said "good day, Admiral."

The Admiral sighed slightly before he asked "so this is the species that you encountered?"

The Captain nodded before continuing. "They seem to be a friendly bunch to say the least. Their leader is honest with us but also seems like he's withholding information from us. I'm not surprised since we just met them."

"What type of information do you believe they are withholding, Captain? And what do you mean by their leader? Have you conversed with him at some point?" Admiral Rael'Zorah asked.

The Captain nodded and stated "yes. He is actually in one of the largest ships here. He should be contacting you soon."

The Quarian female from earlier said "A ship is heading away from the main cluster! It's dimensions seem to be…" The Quarian trailed off and the Captain picked up from where she left off.

"At around five kilometers in length, yes."

"How is that possible?"

"They don't use Eezo. We only detected it coming from the Relay."

"Did you receive a First Contact Package from them?"

"Yes but it was just a timeline. A rather short one at that. They also speak English. The same language as the Humans."

That ceased all activity on the _Rayya_ and just as the Admiral was about to respond, the Quarian that had trailed off earlier said "we're being hailed by the ship that broke from formation. Orders, Admiral?"

"Answer it. And Captain. I hope that you are correct about these newcomers. If not, it could spell doom for our entire species. Keelah se'lai." Admiral 'Zorah said.

"Me as well. Keelah se'lai."

The connection was ended and a new transmission took its place. A being in a brown and gold cape appeared and the Quarians were taken aback by the aliens' appearance. A round head that had hazel eyes with gold sclera and leathery-white skin appeared where the Captain's used to be. The creature opened up its mouth, showing a row of sharp teeth, and asked "are you able to understand me, Quarian?"

"I can. Are you in the ship that broke away from the rest of the… fleet?" The Admiral asked, his voice becoming slightly weaker at the end of his question.

The creature nodded slowly before saying "that is correct. My name is King Valrok and I lead the Locust Horde. May I inquire of your name and rank, Quarian?"

Admiral 'Zorah nodded and said "my name is Admiral Rael'Zorah vas Rayya. May I ask why there is more than double the amount of ships than we were originally told about?" His tone possessed a slight edge to it as he asked that question.

"For your safety. Now, before we go into detail about anything I suggest that we meet in person either on my ship, on yours, or on one of the planets in this system." King Valrok recommended.

"I will need to speak with the rest of the Fleet so that we will be able to discern the best course of action to take."

The Locust - if that was what its species was called, _'although it is beyond me why any race would call themselves a locust'_ the Admiral thought - seemed to smile good naturedly before saying "take all the time you need to. I have been waiting for a long time to meet and greet a new species. A little while longer will not make me impatient." The Locust raised his first to his chest before he bowed and said "I will speak to you when ready. Oh and before I forget," his smile faded and was replaced by hard eyes that seemed to stare straight through the Admiral. "If any species, be they a part of the Council or not, that comes here intent on your species being watched and tracked like animals, will be turned back if not by negotiations, then by force. Your species is not alone any longer."

The Quarians on the _Rayya_ , including the Admiral, just stared, flabbergast, at the proclamation made by the Leader of the Locust Horde before the communication was ended and Admiral 'Zorah ordered the Admiralty Board and the Conclave to be contacted. As everyone was being brought up to speed the Admiral thought _'I can't help but feel like something is going to happen soon. Keelah I hope it doesn't end up with our entire race being killed off.'_

 **Rise to Become Anew**

 _Serpent Nebula_

 _Widow System_

 _Citadel_

 _Citadel Tower_

A Salarian wearing some dark ornamental robes sat on a couch in his office looking over what one of his STG agents had sent to him. They had been watching over the Migrant Fleet and had reported some disturbing facts. After reading it, he contacted his two other Councillors to meet up with him. Not long after, Councillor Tevos of the Asari and Councillor Sparatus of the Turians arrived in the meeting room before taking a seat.

Councillor Sparatus was the first to speak up. "What have you called us here for, Jobol? Is it something that has to deal with the Humans?" He asked.

The Salarians said "received new from STG agent. Quarian fleet moving." He stared at both of them grimly. "Whole fleet going to Hades Gamma, Antaeus System. Reason?" He activated his omni-tool and pressed a series of buttons before he said "listen," and pressed one more button before a transmission started playing.

" _This is Admiral Rael'Zorah. To whom am I speaking to?" The voice of Admiral 'Zorah asked._

" _Captain Gon'Zaram vas Jeerak, Admiral. I have some news but I'll need to keep this brief." Captain 'Zaram said._

" _What is wrong? Are you under attack?"_

" _No we are not but… It is important that the whole of the Migrant Fleet comes to my location. There is someo-thing here that could very well change our fate."_

" _And what might that be, Captain?"_

" _I cannot say much, but what I can say is that there are two hundred thirty-five ships here."_

" _I didn't send tha-"_

" _Admiral I know. They're different. The Salarians are probably listening in on this. Bring the Migrant Fleet here. That is all I can say and I hope that you will listen. Keelah Se'lai."_

Jobol deactivated his omni-tool and said "from what I have been able to ascertain from this, it seems as if something has been encountered by a Quarian fleet. From what the Captain said, there was a fleet of ships two hundred thirty-five strong. The only reason anyone would need a fleet of that size would be for war. Also, not sure if you two caught it, but Quarian Captain sounded like he wanted to say some _one_. If so, then the implications of a First Contact are highly probable. Also being that he said that their fate could be changed and that the ships were different. First Contact between the Quarians and another new species? Almost certain."

His two colleagues sat there, shocked, before Councillor Tevos asked "so soon? Only three years after the First Contact with the Humans? I wonder if they have any connection?"

Councillor Sparatus wove his hand dismissively. "It is highly unlikely that that is the case. Almost impossible. But what I am more concerned about is the number of ships that they have. If they are able to spare that many for a single engagement, then what does that say about the size of their military? We also have nothing to go on about their ship size, classification, or anything about their technology. If we get into a war, or the Quarians for that matter, with them then it could be disastrous for both sides."

Jobol said "I have sent my agent ahead when I received word of this along with a Spectre. Hopefully we will be receiving information on what is transporting soon."

Not even a second after he said that did his omni-tool ping. Accepting the transmission, a Salarian face appeared. "Ah. Spectre Jondum Bau. Good to see you. What do you have to report?"

The Salarian Spectre, now named Jondum Bau, stated "the Quarians have made contact with a new species. Listened in on comms. Call themselves the Locust Horde. Name ironic. Do not act like name implies. We are currently watching-"

Spectre Jondum was interrupted by another Salarian announcing, "we're being contacted by…" his voice quavered slightly, "the lead Locust ship. S-S-Spectre J-Jondum. What do you want us to do? They shouldn't be able to detect us with the stealth drives that we have active."

"No," he said. "But they can see us." Turning his attention back the the Councillors the Spectre asked "do you want to stay for this? I am not sure how it will transpire."

Tevos said "we will listen in but will avoid getting ourselves involved directly unless the need arises."

"As you wish." Spectre Bau nodded to the Salaraian Comms Officer before the image a Locust appeared on screen. To say they were shocked would be an understatement.

The beings' hazel with gold sclera were narrowed in what looked like anger before the being hissed out, "Salarians. It doesn't surprise me to find you here. What is your purpose in this system? Who sent you? The Council? It wouldn't astound me if that was the case."

"The Council sent us to keep track of the Quarians, yes." Spectre Jondum replied, unflinching as the glare was directed to him.

"If that is the case, then I will ask you this but once. Leave the Quarians alone and return to whatever duties that you perform that don't involve them. They are no longer any of your concern." The Locust growled out.

"They must be monitored so that they won't cause another incident like the-" the Spectre was cut off once again.

"The Geth right?" His voice became deathly calm as he continued. "I can find nothing that is more despicable than you abandoning another race for something that they had no control over. The fact that they didn't put any failsafes in place just goes to show that they didn't plan on the Geth becoming sentient. And what did the Quarians do when one asked "does this platform have a soul?"? They tried to destroy them. All because you outlawed the creation of AIs by any race. I'm not saying that the Quarians aren't to blame either, but you are the ones that did not encourage growth. You did not go to them when they were driven off of their home planet nor in three hundred years. You don't let them colonize any planets even when their whole species is just scraping by on what they have. You claim that all you want is galactic peace, but there will never be peace as long as you create enemies. We will come to the Council in three weeks to negotiate with them. Now if you do not leave this system then we will fire upon you. This will be your final warning." Then the link was severed.

Spectre Jondum Bau said "return us to the Citadel. I do not want to anger the newcomers." Bringing the visages of the three Councillors up again, the Spectre said "we are returning immediately. I have some… less than pleasant information for you regarding our conversation and what I have scanned from their ships."

"Good," Sparatus said. "We will speak with you when you arrive." Then the link between them was ended and the three Councillor were left to their thoughts as they contemplated what would happen when the Locust Horde arrived.

 **And that wraps up the third chapter! Next up is the meeting with the Council. That'll be fun to write. Hope I get it right.**

 **This has been madrac. Signing off.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello guys I am back with the newest installment of Divergent Paths! I am so glad for all of the reviews that I have received and I am so sorry that it took this long to complete this chapter but I hope you find this chapter worth it in the end. Message me if y'all see any changes that need to be fixed.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Natzi Sumbitch: Let me say that first off I am thankful for your feedback. I will not get angry with you and create an argument but I will point some things out to you. Second off, your question of does the Locust Horde pity the Quarians? They sympathize with them and will do everything in their power to help them.**

 **Third, in the timeline it says official history. That is what was put on record. If you have looked up the Hordes' past you will find that the main reason that they wanted the surface of Sera was because of their war with the Lambent, some would call it the Blood of Sera-or maybe just I do? Queen Myrrah also sets a deadline for Adam Fenix to create a weapon that will destroy the Lambent without the Locust Horde being destroyed in the process as well.**

 **If you have played Mass Effect then you should know that the Geth do not want war, but peace. Their Creators are very important to the Geth Collective and would do anything to work alongside them. Also, the Quarians are as much to blame as the Council. You see, if the Council had not outlawed the creation of AIs then the Quarians would not have needed to fear a war. As it stands, since the Council outlawed the creation of AIs, the Quarians feared that either they would go to war with the Council or they would lose their membership.**

 **When the Quarians started to destroy the Geth, the Geth defended themselves. Unfortunately, the end result was that the Geth had to drive off the Quarians from their own worlds to ensure their survival. Some Quarians though were actually killed by other Quarians because they sided with the Geth.**

 **Queen Myrrah was the one that ordered the Locust around and she did nothing to stop them from becoming ruthless and genocidal. The New King reformed them and any that opposed him got put down. Again I appreciate you speaking your mind. But there is something you must know: Not everything is black and white. Only varying shades of grey. Would you have wanted your race to just die off if there was something that you could do to stop it? Even if it meant genocide on another species?**

 **With that out of the way, onto the story!**

 _Hades Gamma_

 _Antaeus System_

Pride of the Horde

"I don't believe that that course of action would be very wise, King Valrok." A Quarian by the name of Han'Gerrel vas Neema stated over the communications that had been set up that included all of the Admiralty Board. "We are not welcome there and it would in all likelihood be seen as an act of war."

The King of the Locust Horde just smiled and replied "they wouldn't want to do that since they have no knowledge of our capabilities nor our strength. Add to the fact that, to them, we are a relatively new species and I am almost certain that they won't attack us. Even if they do I already have a contingency plan in place."

Admiral Daro'Xen vas Moreh asked "and that contingency will be?"

"We disable their ships and make them talk to us. We may not want war, and they most likely don't either, but it all depends on how they react to our presence. I will take a third of a fleet with me and have the rest on standby awaiting orders. If we have need of them I need you all to make your way out of the system and to ours. That way you will be out of harm's way."

"You do know that we are perfectly capable of protecting ourselves correct?" Admiral Zaal'Kooris vas Qwib Qwib asked.

"While I do know this," King Valrok started, "I would prefer you not have to fight against the might of the Council races with the limited amount of resources that you possess at your current point in time. You either need to reclaim Rannoch, or find a new homeworld." He knew that what he said would have a bad reaction to the Quarians in front of him, but they needed to hear it for their own benefit.

Admiral Han'Gerrel narrowed his eyes and stated icily, "if you could spare one of your fleets to help us take out the Geth over Rannoch then we might be a slight bit better off."

"Maybe so. But then again you also might be worse off as well." The King stated.

"Ha! I highly doubt you even know what you're tal-"

Admiral Han'Gerrel was suddenly cut off as the Leader of the Horde replied harshly, "and why wouldn't you be? You've been stuck on starships that are falling apart for three hundred years and your immune systems have depreciated so much in that time that I highly doubt that you would be able to breathe in much of _anything_ on Rannoch without catching something detrimental to your health. If you reclaim Rannoch, then there will be a lot of work ahead of you. You probably don't know how to build structures anymore and a lot of you will probably not know where to start. But enough of that. I would like for you all to head to the Citadel where we will discuss things with you and the Councillors. If they tell you to leave or they will do so with force, tell them that I asked for you to be there. I would prefer not to repeat myself more than once."

"We are not yours to command, _Valrok_. Why would we want to take orders from a race that is so _primitive_ anyway?" Han'Gerrel spat out.

He frowned. "You think that we are primitives for the fact that we don't utilize Element Zero for everything? I'm sorry, but incorporating the technology of a dead race into your society is like saying "oh look at us! We have shields that deflect kinetic weapons while energy weapons have an easier time of passing through them!" Not very intelligent if you ask me. Speak of us like that again and I may just find your life to not be needed anymore. Now," he directed his attention to the other two Admirals before speaking again. "If you want to stay alive for very long then you may want to work with me since I am the only one that is willing to extensively help you at all. I will gather up some of my forces and meet you at the Citadel. You know what to do should we not arrive in time to support you." He saluted to them before terminating the transmission.

Bringing up a list of fleets, he pressed on one of them before an image of a one of his generals appeared. He was seven feet tall, with heavy armor covering every part of his body except his eyes and mouth. His pale yellow eyes stared at the King and he asked "what is it you need me to do?"

"Gather your fleet. We are heading to the Citadel."

The Locust General smiled. "Is it time yet?" He asked.

"Not quite yet," the King said. "It all depends on if they are present at the meeting. For now, bring a third of your fleet and have the rest on standby in preparation for battle. I don't know if it will come to that, but it is better-"

"To be prepared than caught unawares." He said.

"Yes. You know me too well." The King said. "We will be moving out a little before the Quarians arrive at the Citadel."

The Locust saluted deeply before saying "we will be there shortly."

King Valrok nodded before he typed something into his Omni-tool and said "I have ordered the fleets here to head back to their tasks and to not open anymore Relays until further notice. For now, we deal with one set of occurrences at a time. If more arise, then we will deal with them accordingly. Safe travels."

"To you as well." The Kantus said before the communication was ended.

 **Rise to Become Anew**

 _Three weeks later_

 _Serpent Nebula_

 _Widow System_

Matriarch Lidanya, commander of the _Destiny Ascension_ of the Citadel Fleet, was currently watching the arrival of what seemed like the whole of the Quarian Migrant Fleet. Ship after ship kept appearing from the Relay with no sign of stopping. Her officers reported that over forty-five thousand ships had appeared already and more were still pouring through. It had been said that, if the whole of the Migrant Fleet was to move through a Relay, it would take at least days to get every ship through. It had already been three days. Finally, after a few more hours, the flow of ships coming through the Relay ended.

 _This isn't good. We're outnumbered over a thousand to one. If they attacked us, even though I highly doubt that they would considering that that is practically the whole of the Quarian people, they still could. I just hope that I don't have to commit genocide on them._ Matriarch Lidanya thought.

Calmly, she looked at the Asari communications officer and was about to order them to bring up a line to one of the Quarians' ships, but before she could the communications officer said "we're being hailed by one of the Quarian ships, Matriarch."

"Answer it," she responded plainly.

A screen appeared in front of the main view screen before a Quarian, obviously female, with a purple visor appeared. Matriarch Lidanya opened her mouth to speak before the Quarian stated "I am Admiral Daro'Xen vas Moreh and we are here on official business with the Council and the new species called the Locust Horde. Obviously they aren't here yet but I do believe that they will appear soon."

"What is your business with the Council?" Even though on the outside she seemed calm, on the inside the Matriarch was confused. The Council hadn't informed anyone in the fleet that the Quarians would be arriving as well. Maybe they just didn't remember that they were coming. Either that or the new species didn't inform the Council.

The Quarian Admiral replied "it is easier to speak of something once than to repeat it, so that is what the Leader of the Horde is doing. We were sent ahead of them so they didn't have to wait for us for weeks on end. Now, will some of the Admirals and I be able to send down some shuttles so we can speak with the Councillors?"

"Yes, but the rest of your people must stay outside of weapons range as a precaution."

The Admiral nodded her head in acknowledgement. "We will do that. Me and two of my fellow Admirals along with a few guards each will be heading down there in a short while."

Just before the communication was ended, the Matriarch heard one of her officers yell out, "massive energy readings off of the starboard side! They're off the charts!" She typed at her console furiously before she stopped and said "how can these ships be that large and not have an ounce of Eezo on them? That shouldn't be possible." The Asari paled before she stuttered out, "G-Goddess. How can they c-c-create ships t-that are five kilometers?"

The Admiral stated "and yet here they are. Also, for future reference, do not insult their intelligence or state that they are primitives since they don't use Element Zero. We are lucky that their Leader is lenient, otherwise he may have very well ordered the destruction of the ship that the culprit was on." She then ended the communication.

Turning to look at the Locust Fleet that had arrived, they were all surprised to see a sizeable fleet of seventy-seven ships appearing through what looked like white clockwise swirling circles of energy.

A few moments after both of the five kilometer warships came through, one of them hailed. Answering it, the Asari on the bridge saw a Locust that had hazel eyes like a Human with gold sclera and pale leathery skin. "We are here to exchange information with your Councillors. A few bodyguards and I will take a shuttle down shortly. If you will allow us, that is."

The Matriarch, along with all of the Asari on the _Destiny Ascension_ , was stunned that he seemed like a decent person. After a few moments of silence he asked "you are not broken are you?"

Matriarch Lidanya's eyes widened before she shook her head and stuttered out, "n-no I am just surprised is all. I thought you would be-"

"Indecent, brutish, repulsive, vile creatures?" He chuckled. "No. I, or rather _we_ , have lived far too long to be a species that is so tasteless. Do not worry, Matriarch I am not offended at all. Although I suppose that would be hard to process if the one that spoke with you told of what almost happened. But in any event, may we send a shuttle to dock with the Citadel?"

The Asari in question nodded. "Yes. You may land at docking bay D372 next to docking bay D371 where your allies will disembark. There will be some C-Sec officers there waiting for your arrival."

"Thank you, Matriarch." The Locust said before he bowed to her and ended the transmission.

 **Rise to Become Anew**

 _Citadel_

 _Docking Bay 372_

Executor Pallin had gathered his best men with him to meet the new species. What they had been told-which wasn't exactly much-was that this species was new but seemed to be very knowledgeable. That wasn't what had the Executor of C-Sec worried about. Yes, every being with the right knowledge could be dangerous but what was on the First Contact Package from the Quarians was basic knowledge. No. What he was worried about was how the Council had described their leader. Or rather, how Councillor Sparatus had described the primitives leader. He had called them "good-for-nothing upstarts that need to be put in their rightful place."

Not that he disagreed with him, but Executor Pallin felt that something was going to happen. Even though he trusted the Council to do what was right for the most part, sometimes they didn't make the right decisions for everyone and seemed to be extremely paranoid about everything.

He was cut from his thoughts when he heard a noise that seemed low toned and also sounded like it was pulsating; not unlike a heart, just faster. Looking up, he and his fellow Security Officers saw a slightly oval-shaped black ship descending from the sky. The front showed something like black tinted transparent glass that couldn't be seen through. Before the bottom of the small craft touched the landing pad, six black, thick legs opened up from the bottom before they connected with the landing pad with a metal clang.

The craft looked to be eighteen meters tall from the widest part of the ship, being almost thirty meters long, and stood about four meters from the ground on the legs. A hissing sound came from the bottom of the craft before the bottom dropped down to the floor with seven beings on it. Six of them were covered from head to toe in heavy black armor, five of them stood six feet tall, and…was that leather armor?! Spirits they really _were_ primitives if they still used something as ancient as that!

The sixth one stood as tall as the seventh at seven feet tall and wielded a staff with…what in the Spirits' name were guns with _chainsaws_ doing on them?! To wield such a weapon would be extremely difficult for anyone! Just what kind of savage beings _was_ this species?

The other seven foot tall figure though had an air of confidence and authority about him. While the five bodyguards - or that was what he pegged them as - stared at them with completely black eyes that unnerved him and his fellow officers, the leader had hazel eyes with gold sclera. Black armor like that of his guards covered everything except his head and a gold cape with a brown inside rested across his shoulders.

In his guards' hands rested some type of flat weapon, almost identical to the weapons on the ends of the staff except they had spiked bayonets on them instead of chainsaws. On each of their hips rested a silver pistol but as to what type it was no one knew. After they stepped off of the craft's landing pad it lifted back up into the ship while the lead Locust with his guard walked up to Executor Pallin and his guards.

Stopping a few feet from the line of Turians, the Locust Horde Leader placed his fist on his chest before bowing. "You must be my escort to see the Council. I am King Valrok."

The Turians hesitantly returned the gesture and Executor Pallin nodded and said "yes. I am Executor Pallin of C-Sec. You must be the newest species on the galactic level." It wasn't said in contempt but rather as a friendly welcoming.

"It is good to see more people instead of us being alone. Please escort us to your Council." He replied while gesturing for him to lead the way.

Executor Pallin nodded before he had his guards surround the Locust entourage and they started moving. As they walked, they got many looks from the multitude of species that were on the station. Most were curious and wary. Some of the Krogan that were on the station gave the newcomers grins that spoke of a coming fight.

When they reached the elevator, it had to be taken multiple times to get everyone up to the meeting place. Once they were all at the meeting place, the King ordered his guard, minus the only other Kantus there, to stay back with the rest of their escort and the Quarian guards. No other commands were given. The Kantus handed his weapon to one of the Locust guards before following his King up to the three Quarian Admirals and saluting to them. "It is swell to see that you are all well." He turned to the Council and continued. "This must be the Council that I have read about. A pleasure. My name is King Valrok of New Sera." He saluted to them as well.

The blue woman with white face paint that resembled a Human but with blue skin and tentacles instead of hair and wore a dark red dress, an Asari, said with a small smile on her face, "welcome to the Citadel, King Valrok. I am Councillor Tevos of the Asari Republics. Next to me is Councillor Jobol of the Salarian Union, and next to him is Councillor Sparatus of the Turian Hierarchy." The Salarian had large black eyes, resembled an amphibian, had a dark brown pigmentation, and wore dark ornamental robes. The Turian resembled an avian and had silver skin with hard frills in place of hair and wore some blue formal clothing.

"The Salarian Union you say? Interesting. I do believe that I talked to one of your people. Although, you probably were informed of what was said, am I correct? But I am getting off track as to why we are here." Turning to the three Quarian Admirals in the room, he asked "is there anything with which you would-"

He was interrupted by a rather loud scoff coming from one of the three Councillors. Turning his attention to the one that interrupted him, King Valrok looked at the Turian Councillor and asked "is there something you wish to say, Councillor?"

"You talk to us and then you dismiss us in favor to these," he gestured to the Quarians, " _vagrants_?"

He frowned. "If you are not careful, then your Turian Hierarchy could find itself in need of a new Councillor. As it stands I will let that one slide. But say something like that again and you will find yourself in dire straits." Turning back to the Quarians and ignoring the sputtering of an angry Councillor he said "continue."

They hesitated before Admiral Daro'Xen vas Moreh said "in the codex that you sent us on your people, we noticed that in it you mentioned Humanity. Are you saying that your species fought against Humanity? The same one that we have encountered?"

"That's absurd. How could there be two Humanities? It is simply impossible." Councillor Jobol objected.

King Valrok shook his head and stated "we have fought Humanity, yes. But even if they are the same as the Humans from Sera, we have no qualms with them. They are free to carry out their lives without fear of being attacked unprovoked by us. And to answer your question Councillor Jobol, nothing is impossible given enough time."

"Why did you attack the Humans inhabiting Sera with you? Couldn't you have allowed them to live in peace with you?" Tevos asked. "Even if they were aliens to you-"

"I'm going to stop you there, Councillor." King Valrok hissed out. "They may have been the aliens, but so were we. They are the ones that were in all likelihood forced onto that godforsaken planet."

Councillor Jobol narrowed his eyes. "What are you talking about? You act as if that planet was-however unlikely-cursed and that you were not there before the Humans."

"Very astute of you Councillor. We weren't there before the Humans. But they did help our arise. You see, in each Locust there is something we call Imulsion. It is this that gives us our longevity but it also has a drawback if one is overexposed to it." Without looking at the other Kantus, King Valrok ordered "bring up file 0713 through 0723 if you would General Skorge."

The only reply that was given was General Skorge activating his Omni-Tool and bringing up a list of files. Opening up the designated files, pictures of mutated creatures appeared with yellow glowing patches all over the bodies as well as yellow eyes and insides. "This is what happens when one is overexposed to Imulsion. They get turned into abominations of their former selves that only know how to kill."

Councillor Tevos' eyes widened in horror and she said "by the Goddess."

Councillor Jobol narrowed his eyes at a particular one and asked "what are the ones with the four tentacle-like appendages coming out of their back?"

"They are our Berserkers that were overexposed. They are very deadly and it takes a substantial amount of firepower to bring them down. We were assaulting a Seran settlement when a few of those showed up and started wreaking havoc on both of our forces. I will never forget what happened and I will honor those who sacrificed their lives for their cause to stop those abominations. It was one of the very few times that the COG and us actually worked together. After the Lambent were defeated, we left the Seran settlement alone and returned to our home."

Councillor Tevos stated "I thought that your Queen didn't accept failure?"

"I received my punishment."

An awkward silence fell afterwards and after a few moments Admiral Han'Gerrel vas Neema asked "is there anything that this Imulsion would be able to be used for that wouldn't be detrimental to those using or being used on?"

King Valrok said in a low tone, "if you want to bring the wrath of everyone in the galaxy down upon your head, then you will follow through with that thought. But just to let you know, you will not even be able to reach the Seran System. If you try then we will not hesitate to destroy you." Taking a deep breath, he then asked "are there any more inquiries?"

"What about the Serans? What reason did you have to eradicate them?" Councillor Tevos asked.

"With Queen Myrrah being the Leader of the Locust Horde at the time, she went to a Seran named Adam Fenix with a proposition. Build a device that would destroy the Lambent without killing off the Locust Horde, or invade the surface of Sera to ensure our survival. With the Pendulum Wars still going on at the time, Adam was tasked with also building a weapon that would end the Pendulum Wars once and for all. That weapon was called the Hammer of Dawn. This weapon, when used, scorched the surface of Sera and made the land uninhabitable. Back then it was a wide satellite array that covered all of space above Sera. A target designator was used as the focus for the weapon. A downside of it was that you couldn't use it if the satellite was out of range. When the countdown ended and Queen Myrrah decided that Adam's time to build the weapon was up, we invaded the surface in an event that the Serans, and us, named E-Day-short for Emergence Day. After cutting off the head of the snake, we burned the body to ashes. No Serans-or their settlements-survived. You can thank the Old Queen for that."

Admiral Zaal'Koris vas Qwib Qwib inquired, "what are the uses of these satellites as of this moment?"

"If it is alright with you my King," General Skorge said, "I would prefer to keep that information abstruse."

"Why? Once you join us you will be giving your technology over t-" Councillor Jobol was cut off by King Valrok.

"I agree. We will not disclose it until further notice. On the subject of us joining your Citadel Council, we respectfully decline."

"Why not?" Councillor Tevos asked. "We are the center of all trade and-"

"You also condone slavery when your laws state otherwise. You genetically neutered an entire species which without their aid your Citadel Council in all likelihood wouldn't exist as of this moment, you are doing nothing to aid the Drell in their plea for help on their dying planet, the Quarians were driven off of their homeworld and you did nothing to aid them in their plight and they now sit stranded in ships that are deteriorating at an alarming rate, and you also limit everyone's naval size according to the Turians. Should I go on?"

No one talked for the longest time and a tense silence hung over the room. Finally, King Valrok continued. "We will not be joining your Citadel Council most likely no matter what you say. If the Batarian Hegemony raid our worlds, we will respond at the very least tenfold. We will aid the Krogan, Drell, and Quarians, and anyone else that wants to come to our space we will welcome them with open arms. No matter the species." Turning to the Quarians he told them, "any worlds that support dextro-amino life, we will terraform if need be for you. For the Krogan, we will cure the genophage and provide planets for them as well. For the Drell, planets will also be provided for them and all sicknesses will be cured. Their homeworld will be vacated and they will receive a new one of their choosing. Now, with that out of the way, I believe that our meeting has come to a close. Good day, Councillors." With that, the Locust and Quarian entourage exited the Meeting Hall and went back to their ships before making their way back to Locust Space.

 **Alright so that ends Chapter 4 of Divergent Paths! Leave a review for anything that has caught your mind or for a question that I didn't answer.**

 **This has been Madrac. Signing off.**


	5. Author's Note

**I know that many of you are sad to see this as not being a new chapter and for that I have many reasons. The first of which is because I have just been viciously attacked by writer's block, and I have somewhat lost interest in this story. I didn't go into this with a plan and I feel as though I can do better than what I am currently doing. Also, I am working on two other major projects. One is a Spyro story, with the other being a Star Wars story. Yes, I know those two things are opposite sides of a coin but this is what my brain cooked up so take that however you will.**

 **For the Star Wars story, I am planning to have it be a Trilogy. I have an idea of where I want to go with this one and I am currently working on the first chapter. Someone is also helping me out with said story and after I get the first chapter done and sent to them, revisions will be done to whatever needs redone and I will publish it.**

 **Now, for the Legend of Spyro story, I do not know exactly where I want to go with this one but I am finding it out. I am kind of planning on it being a Trilogy as well but we'll see how that one goes. It will be a crossover, but since the game for it hasn't come out yet and I would probably just put it in the regular story section anyway (sue me) just to see how popular it'll get.**

 **For Divergent Paths, I will not be discontinuing it. I have some ideas and some people that reviewed brought up some very interesting points. So, this story will be going into revision and I will see what I can do to make it more detailed. Also, college has taken up some of my time as well. I will be having a Beacon on Sera's moon, Gears of War 4 Swarm will somehow be added into it, the talk with the Council and, other leaders if I do that, will also be longer, ships will be done fully though I don't know what all I want for the ship to ship weapons, reproduction will be covered, and everything else that I or one of you guys think up will also be covered.**

 **So until next time.**

 **Madrac out.**


End file.
